


Careless

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hood-Mills Family, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, or very fluffy, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin knows it's his son’s birthday party and the house is full of kids, but his need for Regina is too strong. Meanwhile, Regina has an unsettling suspicion about Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this on and off for about two weeks and I've finally managed to finish it.
> 
> This fic is basically Regina and Robin being indiscreet little shits and Henry being more traumatised than he lets show. ;D
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina felt Robin’s intense stare on her back as she played with Roland and other kids, but she did her best to ignore it and distract herself from thoughts that threatened to overtake her mind if she let their gazes meet for more than short seconds. 

When she turned to face him, standing in the corner of the room and leaning against the door frame, she realized he was halfway done mentally undressing her. His eyes rose from her hips to her face and Regina wished she hadn’t chosen _this_ dress for the occasion. It was tight and too short for her liking and she regretted buying it the day after but there was no time for another shopping. 

Regina knew Robin could control his arousal perfectly well when he wanted to. She realized - _he didn’t want to_. What he wanted right now was her. Robin always got off on secretly fucking in places full of people just doors away, but this was an entirely different kind of situation. 

_It was kids’ party, damn him,_ Regina thought. 

Even from the other side of the room she saw his eyes were dark with lust. 

She hoped he wouldn't act on it, right in the middle of his son's birthday party. 

"Regina?" 

_And here it comes._

"Can we talk for a minute?" 

_Discreet._

"Can't this wait? I'm in the middle of something." She took the balloon from the corner and tossed it towards Roland and a girl he was playing with. 

Before Robin could reply, Henry rose from the bed where he was eating popcorn and laughing when he saw Roland wince at the idea of Regina leaving. 

"It's okay, mom. I can take your place." He said in an understanding tone and Regina tried to convince herself that it was because he wanted to help her, not because he knew something. She's had a suspition for a few days now that Henry was aware of her and Robin's activities far more than he gave away. Her son mingled between the kids and began playing, leaving her free to go with Robin. 

"Thanks, Henry." Robin smirked as his hand hugged Regina's shoulder and they left the room. As soon as they were out of the kids' sight, his hand instantly travelled lower and squeezed her ass. 

"Robin, we can’t do this right now-" She began as he pulled her inside their bedroom and locked the door. 

"And why not?" He asked as he pinned her against the door and his lips latched onto her neck instead of her lips so he could hear whatever argument she had against this. 

"This is kids' party. _Roland's_ party." She managed, breathless, wetness already pooling in her core. 

"That's _exactly_ why he's downstairs, playing with his friends and Henry." 

As his lips travelled lower, Regina took a deep breath and, before she gave in, collected herself. 

"I think Henry knows." His lips stopped kissing down her chest and he looked up at her, questioning. "Yes, about this." She finished and his hands let go of her hips, though he was still pressed against her body. 

“Are you sure?” He asked and leaned in to kiss her ear. 

“Yes, I think he may have heard us last week when you-“ She halted not wanting to say it out loud, knowing it would only make her even more wet than she already was. 

His lips pressed a kiss just below her ear. 

"You mean the night when I made you cum more times than either of us could count with only my tongue on your clit?" He pressed one more kiss on her neck, this time lower, eliciting a low moan from Regina. "Or was it the other night, when I asked you to tell me what you wanted me to do to you and you shouted-"

Regina lost control. As his lips voiced her exact thoughts, making her squirm at the wetness between her legs, she pulled his head up and crashed her lips against his and felt his hard cock press between her thighs. 

Robin's hands once again travelled down her sides, only this time they didn't settle on her hips, but only stopped when they reached the bottom of her dress and he lifted it up. Regina broke the kiss and groaned when his palm cupped her core through her panties and Robin's other hand covered her mouth. 

“As much as I love hearing you scream while I fuck you, it appears you're going to have to keep completely quiet when we're not alone." She felt his cock press harder against her thigh. "Can you do that for me?''

Regina nodded her head and Robin's hand left her mouth. 

As soon as she was free, her hands reached for his croch and she cupped it, pressing her palm against it and stroking up and down. His fingers slipped inside her panties and he jerked against her touch when he felt the heat and wetness of her pussy. Regina hurriedly undid his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them down clumsily, along with his boxers. She grabbed his erection and squeezed it, her thumb circling the tip. Robin pulled her soaked panties down and she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. He then positioned his hands on her ass and lifted her up, her body pressed between his and the door. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist, then once again grasped his cock and guided it to her entrance, pressing the tip against her wet opening. Her hands then travelled up and wrapped around his neck for support. 

Robin's eyes found hers and he thrust all the way inside her in one slow motion. Regina's back arched at the feeling of being filled and her nails dug into the back of his neck, muffled, silent moans leaving her throat. He kept still deep inside her, waiting for her to move first when she was ready. When Regina's hips jerked towards his, Robin began a fast rhythm and her head fell to his shoulder, her teeth sinking into his skin through his white shirt. 

Robin fucked her hard and rough against the door, both still half clothed, and as Regina was doing her best to keep quiet, Robin was sure that their bodies bumping against the door with his each thrust could be heard down the hall. He hoped Henry would succeed in keeping the kids occupied for longer than it took for Regina and him to cum. 

One of his hands found her clit as he listened for any sounds other than Regina's silent cries of pleasure and his own irregular breathing. 

"Remember to keep quiet, okay?" He reminded her as he knew she was always the loudest when she came. 

"Yes." Her breath hitched as he thrust roughly into her, her cunt already slightly clenching in pleasure. "Fuck, Robin, just make me cum already." 

Humming in pleasure, Robin circled her clit as he continued the rhythm of his thursts. Soon, her walls clenched around him violently and she came, sinking her teeth into the uncovered skin of his neck. The combined feeling of her walls squeezing his cock and the pain where she bit him sent him over the egde quickly and his hips jerked as he spilled himself deep inside her pussy. 

Regina breathed deeply as she came down from her orgasm. 

"Fuck, make sure you cum deep inside me." She whispered as his seed spilled inside her cunt in spurts. "I don't want any semen trickling down my thighs during kids' party." 

Her words made his cock twitch but he did as she told him and finally pulled himself out of her, gently lowering her legs to the ground and keeping her pressed against the door as they still recovered. 

"You're worried about appropriate?" He teased her. "You've passed that boundary that time when you-"

She knew letting him finish that sentence would eventually lead to one more orgasm for both of them, and before he could cloud her common sense by reminding her of the dirtiest things they'd done in bed, she pushed him away. 

"Robin, this is your _son's_ birthday. Roland deserves for you to be there beside him." She knew this was the only way to chase all the dirty thoughs from his head for the time being, so she used it. 

It worked. Robin bent down and pulled his boxers and pants up, zipping them and clasping the belt. 

"Alright, but at least let me help you clean up." 

Before Regina could respond, he knelt before her, spread her legs a little and dipped his head into her pussy. His tongue caressed and softly licked her cunt, collecting all her wetness and swallowing it, taking care not to touch her clit a lot. Regina just closed her eyes and her head dropped back, hitting the door. She revelled in his gentle touch, her hands curling in his hair and holding him close. Robin then slowly licked the remaining wetness from the skin of her inner thighs and pressed a soft kiss there before he withdrew and stood up, leaving her panting and leaning against the door. 

Robin then found her panties which she's tossed aside before fucking. Seeing they were soaking wet, he put them into the washer in the bathroom and came back carrying new ones for her. Regina pulled the panties up her legs and straightened her dress. 

"How do I look?" She asked Robin. 

"As beautiful as you do after every orgasm." He responded, his hands stroking her hair, tugging it behind her ear. 

"You know what I mean." She said as she looked him up, her eyes stopping on his neck and she lifted his collar to cover the marks of her teeth on his skin. 

"Robin, about Henry-"

"Yeah, sorry, I got a bit carried away." He pushed her against the door and kissed her. Regina kissed him back for a moment, then pulled away. 

"Regina, I think you should talk to him, explain-"

"No." She answered abruptly. 

"Do you want _me_ to talk to him?" 

"Well, I'm not sure you telling him about the ways you fuck his mother is what he needs to hear right now." 

"That's not what I meant." Robin kissed the tip of her nose. "You still treat him like a child." 

"Henry _is_ a child, Robin." She answered, irritated. 

"He's sixteen, Regina, he can take it." He assured her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 

"I know it's high time I talked to him about this, I'm just not sure how he'll take it." 

"Well, judging by the way he's acted these few days he's known, I'd say pretty lightly." 

Robin unlocked the door and opened it, letting her leave the bedroom first. He stepped out after her into the empty corridor and closed the door. From here they could hear the children laugh loudly as they made their way downstairs. 

The way Henry eyed the both of them when they entered the room confirmed her suspitions and she met Robin's gaze. He nodded at her encouragingly as they headed towards different sides of the room to play with the kids. 

Making sure none of the kids were paying attention to him, Henry approached Robin. 

"Robin, you've got something on your chin." He said, smirking, and went to grab the ball the kids were playing with from the corner of the room. 

Robin wiped his face with the back of his palm and saw it was Regina's sticky wetness. He realized she must not have seen it in the dark of their bedroom. Kicking himself for mocking Regina about being the indecent one, Robin went to find Roland. He spent the rest of the day playing with him and his friends. 

~

The kids' parents started picking them up after 8. However, it wasn't until after 9 that everyone was gone and the four of them were left alone. Henry helped Roland collect all of his presents and carry them to his room. Robin and Regina saw everyone to the door and when the last person left, Robin closed the door and pressed Regina against it. 

"Can't say I haven't enjoyed this party." He whispered and tried to kiss her, but she playfully pushed him away and left him alone standing in the dark foyer. Robin smirked and followed her to the living room. 

They met Henry when they entered the room. 

"Roland's already in bed. He asked which one of you will tuck him in tonight." 

Robin and Regina's eyes met for a moment and Robin headed towards the stairs. 

"I will." He left for Roland's room. 

"I'll help you tidy all the mess, mom." Henry said as he looked aroud the room. 

Ruptured baloons, food remains and wrapping paper were laying in the corners, empty dishes, plastic plates and cups were all over the table and sofa, along with some of Roland's toys. 

"Thank you, Henry." She responded, smiling at him. "If you could first collect the dishes that need washing, I'd-"

"Of course, mom." Henry began collecting the empty plates first as Regina went to the kitchen, leaving the door open so she and Henry could talk. When Henry brought the first pile of plates to the sink and Regina began washing them, they started chatting casually. Henry was telling her what she and Robin had missed while they were away. 

"So, that little girl you were playing with just before you left, Charlie. Apparently, she has two moms." Henry paused as he finished the last piece of Roland's birthday cake. Regina listened. "When she started bragging about it, Roland tickled her so she would stop talking and told everybody that _I_ have two moms as well." He smirked as he finished the sentence. 

"Did he?" Regina laughed. 

"Yeah." Henry chuckled. "I had to explain to a bunch of kids how it could be that my moms are not married like Charlie's. In the end, they decided that I was the luckiest of them all. I felt flattered." Henry began collecting the plastic plates and cups in a garbage bag. 

They worked in silence for a few minutes as Henry hummed one of his favorite songs and Regina wondered how to approach the subject she meant to talk to him about. She inhaled deeply and when Henry came back to the kitchen to toss the rubbish in the container, she began. 

"Henry, I wonder if you ever feel like I'm not talking to you as adult with adult. I know I should but it's still hard for me to believe you're already sixteen and-"

"Where are you going with this, mom?" He interrupted her. 

"I know you're aware to some extent about my and Robin's-" She stopped, not knowing how to finish. " _Activities_."

"What's there to know about?" Henry asked, casually, as he opened the fridge. "It's what two people who love each other do." He took a can of Coca-Cola from the fridge and opened it. 

Regina finished washing the dishes and turned to face him. 

"I know I should have talked to you about this earlier, the day you heard-" She cleared her throat as Henry stared at her with raised eyebrows, barely containing a smile. "I mean found out, but I-"

"Mom, you don't have to tell me this. I'm not a kid anymore and I understand." His honest green eyes were looking straight into hers and Regina tried to find new courage for the conversation. 

"No, I owe this conversation to you, Henry. Even though you've grown up so quickly over these few years the four of us have been a family, I still feel bad about you having heard me and Robin, I mean _me_ -"

Henry, realizing this conversation was going to go this way if he didn't intervene, decided to take matters into his own hands. 

"Mom, I just want you to be happy. It's what I've always wanted. My whole life, you've given everything to me, everything that's best and you've forgotten yourself. You've never seen anyone when I was still a kid, you gave all your attention to me. But you deserve this, mom. You deserve to be loved by a man who isn't your son." 

"Henry-" Regina began, her eyes watering, as she raised her hand to stroke his chin. She couldn't say anything else, so he continued. 

"You know I like Robin, I always have. Well, mostly for how happy he makes you, but you know the two of us can have a good time together as well." He smirked. 

Every time Henry and Robin were alone in the house ended up with something being broken, and when she asked them about it, they always blamed each other. Neither of them had yet confessed about breaking the top shelf in the living room and she laughed, imagining them fighting with Roland's wooden swords all over the house with Henry's favorite electronic music playing loudly in the background. Regina realized one of the reasons why her and Robin's relationship worked so well was their ability to spend time with each other's kids. 

"Henry, you know my opinion about your and Robin's _good time_ perfectly well and so does he." She said in as strict a tone as she could manage. 

"Yeah, mom. My point is that I'm happy about this, about your and Robin's relationship." Regina smiled at him. "Of course I wish I had never heard you screaming-" He winced. "I will _not_ repeat that". Regina blushed slightly. "But I'm happy for what you have. I see the way he loves you and I know he'd never do anything to hurt you. You deserve this, mom, you deserve happiness." 

Not being able to control her tears, Regina pulled him closer and hugged him. He was taller than her, almost as tall as Robin, and she positioned her chin on his shoulder as he stroked her back. 

"However, now I understand why you chose to have Roland's room farther from yours than mine. It was a smart choice, mom." He mocked her and she pushed him away, laughing through her tears. 

Meanwhile, Robin came downstairs after he'd watched Roland fall asleep and hugged both Regina and Henry around the shoulders when he approached them. 

"Regina, why don't you go to bed. Henry and I will finish up here." He said when he saw she couldn't stop laughing through her tears. 

Pulling herself together, Regina nodded and kissed Henry on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, Henry." 

"Night, mom." 

When Regina left, Robin and Henry walked to the living room to finish cleaning. 

As they began collecting the toys that were scattered throughout the room, Robin looked at Henry. 

"Thanks for your help today, Henry. It means a lot to me and Regina." He looked aroud the floor, covered in toys. "And to Roland, I'm sure." He added, as Henry brought the toys' box from the hall. 

"Yeah, no problem, Robin. It's the least I can do after everything you and mom have done for me." Henry responded, as he walked to the TV table to collect one last plate of food he overlooked before. 

Robin finished collecting the toys and stood up, placing the box next to the sofa. Henry picked up the plate, still half-full of tea sandwiches Regina had made and ate one, hungrily. He then held the plate out in front of him. 

"I don't suppose you're hungry?" He asked Robin. As Robin looked at him, puzzled, Henry continued. "I mean you've eaten earlier, right?" He mocked, smirking. 

"About that," Robin looked at him. "I assume you and Regina have talked about it?" 

"Well, mostly _I_ talked. She couldn't manage much." He chuckled, remembering how the subject made her blush and sank his teeth into another sandwich. 

"Henry?" Robin asked, in a more serious tone. 

"Hm?" Henry asked, chewing, as he and Robin sat on the opposide sides of the large living room table. 

"You know I love Regina and I would never do anything against her will, right?" He asked, not actually finding the subject uncomfortable, just wanting to make Henry understand. 

Henry sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"Look, this is exactly what I told her. I see mom's happy with you and that's enough for me." 

"Okay." Robin nodded. 

"Hearing it with my own ears, however, was a bit more than enough." He added as he finished the last sandwich. 

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was past midnight and we thought you were asleep." Robin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"That's what I thought." Henry laughed. "You two haven't exactly been discreet today, either." 

"You have." Robin realized as he said it. "Thanks for that, as well." 

"Well, _someone_ has to at least _act_ as an adult in this house, no?" Henry mocked as he turned the table lamp off. 

"She didn't ask about the shelf, did she?" Robin inquired, smirking, as they rose from the table. 

"No, but I think she was about to, you came down just in time." Henry went to the kitchen and washed the plate as Robin turned off the lights in the living room and followed him to the kitchen. "Why are you so worried about it, anyways?" 

"I'm not. If she asks, I'll tell her it was you." 

"But it was you, Robin." Henry retorted as he placed the plate in the cupboard and they left the kitchen, heading upstairs. 

"I wonder which one of us she'd actually believe." Robin said, as they climbed the stairs. 

"Maybe that's the reason she doesn't ask anymore." Henry chuckled and Robin laughed. 

When they reached the second floor, Henry turned left towards his bedroom as Robin turned right towards his and Regina's. 

"Night, Henry." 

"Night, Robin." Henry responded as he opened his bedroom door, came in and closed it again. 

Robin quetly entered his and Regina's bedroom, not knowing if she was already asleep. Once he was inside, he headed towards the shower. He quickly bathed, put on his pajama and slipped into bed next to Regina. 

"Robin?" She called his name as she crawled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm here." 

"You and Henry took your time. I fell asleep waiting for you." She murmured against his neck, kissing it gently. 

"We talked." Robin whispered, his tone giving nothing away as he stroked her hair. 

"Everything alright?" She asked. 

"Better than alright. Henry's so mature. When we talked, I actually forgot he's only sixteen." Robin sighed. "I know I'm not his father, but I'm really proud of the person he is." 

"Robin, you've been there for him the way no one else has before. Henry's never had a father figure. Not for long, at least." She added, remembering Neal. "And I'm happy he has you." 

"He'll always have me. Just like Roland will always have you, right?" 

"Right." She answered and kissed his lips lovingly, then nuzzled her face against his chest comfortably. 

They stayed in a warm hug for a while, neither falling asleep, just listening to each other's heartbeat. 

After sometime, Regina lifted her head from where it rested on his chest and kissed the skin that wasn't covered by his shirt. Robin closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of her lips against his skin, slowly trailing up, her kisses becoming more and more fervent. When their lips finally met, Regina pressed her body against his side, her hand finding his under the sheets and sliding it down her body. She guided his hand past her nightgown and inside her panties and then her hand trailed up to wrap around his torso. 

Regina spread her legs a bit so Robin could reach her core. When he cupped it, Regina's body shivered and she clutched onto his body, their lips never parting. 

But when his fingers trailed lower to gather her wetness and he barely found any, he broke the kiss, looking in her eyes. They were black with lust. 

"Regina, are you sure about this?" She wasn't as wet as she was turned on but he supposed that she probably just needed more stimulation. 

"Yes, Robin, I'll get there. Just please don't stop." She whispered and pressed another needy kiss to his lips. 

Robin's free hand wrapped around Regina's back tighter, pressing her chest against his, feeling her hard nipples even through the fabric of her nightgown. Two fingers of his other hand found her clit and he circled it, slowly. 

Regina whimpered and buried her face in the pillow, muffling her little noises of pleasure. 

Robin continued working her clit steadily, his movements becoming more and more intense. Regina sank her nails into his sides. 

"Robin, need more." She whispered in a low voice. 

He smiled, even though her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure and she couldn't see him. He wouldn't tease her. This was the kind of moment where he wanted to work her body to that sweet high, push her over the edge and watch her fall apart as she laid next to him, without any thoughs of his own pleasure on his mind as she was all that mattered. 

Robin's fingers dipped to her opening once again and his breath hitched in his throat at the wetness he found there. He dipped one finger in her pussy a bit, gathering her juices, then pulling out and dragging them to her clit, wetting it. Regina whimpered in pleasure as he stroked her core but when he slowly sank his finger all the way to the knucke inside her pussy, her mouth opened in a silent moan. Gently, Robin began pushing his finger in and out of her, stretching her walls. When his digit was sliding in and out of her with ease, he pulled it out and pushed two fingers inside. Regina moaned his name, encouraging him, as he pumped in and out of her wet cunt, his thumb trailing through her juices and finally settling down on her clit. 

His fingers moved slowly, teasing her with each thrust, with each flick of her clit, making pleasure buid up in her body steadily. Regina laid her head on Robin's chest as he held her close and fucked her pussy with his fingers. For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were Regina's silent moans of pleasure and muffled wet sounds as Robin stroked her wetness. 

Regina's breathing grew faster and more uneven with each thrust and when her walls began spasming around his fingers, Robin's lips found hers to silence any moans she would release when she cums. 

His fingers continued slow and steady rhythm and he pinched her clit with his thumb, pushing her over the egde. Regina's walls clenched wildly around his fingers and her body weakened in his arms as waves of pleasure washed through her and her lips slipped away from his as she gasped for breath against his neck. 

Robin looked upon her face, which was only lit by a dim moonlight. Her eyes were shut but her lips were open as she breathed deeply, her chest rising and falling with every intake of breath, her entire body still slightly shaking in pleasure. In that moment, she looked more beautiful to him than anything he'd ever seen in his life. 

His fingers still moved inside her, slowly, as he let her come down from her high. When Regina's body calmed completely, he gently pulled his hand from her pussy and then from her panties, his wet fingers brushing against her sensitive clit in the process, making her legs shiver. He was about to position his hand on her belly but her hand once again found his and she guided it to her lips. When his wet fingers pressed against her lips in the dark, she opened her mouth and took his fingers inside, licking her wetness, quietly moaning at the taste of her own juices. 

When she was done and released his fingers, he wrapped both arms around her body, keeping her close as they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews are appreciated. ;)


End file.
